Kyubi's Troublesome Gift for Yuri Love!
by Azuredragon27
Summary: One day Kyubi decided that its host needed a little push when it comes to love so it gave her a gift. The gift was not something Naruko wanted and what was worst is that tonight she had a date with Hinata! What is a girl suppose to do in this situation! A/N: Main NaruHina plus Naru x Yuri Harem Light BDMS/DomHina/FutaNaru/Real Plot before smut


**IMPORTANT ATHOUR'S NOTE:**

First of all I would like to inform all of my reader that I am not dead but my computer is. Sadly this means that the next chapter of Valkyrie's Empire will take even longer to finish. I'm truly sorry for that because I was finally making progress on it when my laptop decided she didn't want to turn on any which sucked because, my being an idiot and all, I forgot to save the new parts in my external hard drive. Now I have to wait for the repair guy to transform my laptops HD into en ExHD.

Anyway, now for this story your about to read. Here are a few pointers:

#1 the story is set after the manga's chapter 699 and the movie The Last but before chapter 700.

#2 This is once more a yuri fanfiction between Naruko and Hinata but with a slight twist.

#3 Originally this was just supposed to by smut about a futanari banging chicks but it somehow turned into something resembling a story with something like a plot. Don't ask me how it happened because I'm still surprise by it myself.

#4 The main pairing while by and will stay NaruHina but Naruko will have sex with the other females of the Naruto universe. The means main, filler and movie girls are getting action but no OCs.

#5 This is only the second time I tried to right sex so… yeah don't expect Triple A Grade material here. Though I do have standards and will try to not make it seem completely vulgar trash with swear words littered everywhere.

#6 Have a good one!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hinata's Love

It was a regular and peaceful day in Konohagakure. The birds were singing, children running, parents watching over them and shinobi going about their normal routines. Yes, it certainly was another great day for everyone now that the war had ended. This all thanks to the noble Uzumaki Naruko and Uchiha Sasuke how had in the end saved them all.

Truly it was a splendid day for all.

Well for all if you weren't one Uzumaki Naruko that is…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Naruko Uzumaki's House]

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" a blond female with whiskered cheeks yelled at the top of her lungs while inside her home. It was a strange sight to see the heroine of the shinobi nations running around is such distress inside her own home. It was even more so to see her doing so while being completely naked and wet from an interrupted morning shower.

"Okay… Okay… I'm okay. Calm down Naruko. Just calm down and everything will be alright." the blond mumbled while closing her eyes tightly and taking deep breaths. "This… This is just a dream. Yeah that's it! It's a dream! I just have to wake up!" she added while snapping her blue eyes opened.

Because of this now one could see that said eyes were blood shot and reflected a good deal of insanity born from stress. This was even more evident when , after somehow entering the her kitchen in her frenzy, Naruko grabbed her toaster and smashed it right on her head. The blown thankfully wasn't hard enough to crack her thick skull open but it was enough to both make her stumble backwards and draw blood.

"Ouch… that freaking hurt…" the Uzumaki moaned while taking a sit on one of her regular wooden dining room chairs. The soft white cushion felt pleasant for her naked rear-end. "Okay… _That_ was not one of my smarter ideas." she berated herself while careening the new bump on her forehead and feeling the wetness of her blood.

It certainly wasn't one of best idea but it did get the job done. Said job was making her realize that a) she was truly amongst the living, and b) there was some cruel god out there that wanted to make her miserable.

"After all… How else would you explain _this_ thing?!" Naruko lamented to herself while looking below her waist crying a little.

Normally Naruko Uzumaki was not one to be vain. She had always hated wearing make-up or spent countless hours doing her long blond hair. Hell the only reason she shaved her legs, armpits and pubics was because she liked feeling the softness after a good shave. But everything else was her natural self like her "child baring hips" as Kiba ounces let slip much to Sakura's furry and her own secrete pleasure. Though to Naruko her best hidden part had to be her secrete Double D cup breast which she normally had bounded in a sarashi that reduced them to about Ino's size. They were still bigger than Sakura's but not big enough to compare her to Hinata's delectable mountains.

"Oh shit! Hinata! How the hell am I going explain this to her?!" she screamed in new panic. "NonononononoNO! We have only been going out for two months and I am already going to ruins this!"

Yep it was safe to say the heroine of the shinobi was panicking into insanity.

After all how to you, a girl, explain to your girlfriend, who has never show even the slightest interest in the male gender, that you suddenly woke up with a very male penis hanging between your legs?

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod OH MY GOD! HOW DO I FIX THIS?!" she cried while slamming her head against the dining table. "Dammit! I have a date with her tonight! Tonight was supposed to be the night we would finally do it!"

"_*yawn*_ **What the hell is wrong with you so early in the morning?**" a deep and booming voice suddenly resonated in her head.

"Not now Kurama." the jinchuriki growled as she continued her self loading trip. Inside of her mind the great beast blinked its sleep away for a moment.

"**What's got your panties in a bunch?**" the Kyubi asked with a raised eyebrow. Then it felt its host's lips quiver before she started to cry.

"I can't even wear panties now!" Naruko yelled through her river of tears. That is until a golden chakra claw came out of her stomach and slapped her upside the head hard. "Ow! What was that for?" she demanded while nursing the bruise as the claw receded into her body.

"**For talking stupid. You know damn well I don't understand stupid.**" the Biju growled in annoyance of its host. Friends they may be but it was still too early for the morning for stupid talk.

"It's not stupid talk! Wait! I'll show you!" the naked female yelled before her fragment of the world tree could hit her again. Then she quickly got up from her chair, head injury already healed, and ran to her bedroom. Then she stood in front of the full length mirror Ino and given her for her last birthday. "See." she exclaimed while baring herself to the beast.

"**All I see you giving me a view of what your momma gave you.**" Kurama commented before smirking "**Gotta admit, Kushina's genes are definitely showing in that sexy body of yours.**"

"Pervert!" the blushing Uzumaki automatically responded while trying to hide the satisfaction she felt at being compared to someone as beautiful as her mother. "And that's not what I mean! Don't you see something that shouldn't be there on the account I'm a girl!" she added with some anger.

"**What? You mean the meat pillar? Don't you like my gift?**"

"This was your doing?!"

"**Of course it was. Since you have such a hot woman for a girlfriend I thought it was best to give you something that would really please her. Besides with this you can now do here and other females all around the Elemental Nations.**"

"I would never cheat on Hinata! Besides what makes you think you will even like me like this.*Chakra Slap* Ow! Stop doing that!" the whiskered female barked.

"**Then stop being a moron!**" the beast growled back "**I've had my fair share of women and lovers so I can easily tell your Hyuga girl is more smitten with you and you think. In fact I'm willing to make a bet with you on this.**"

"A bet?" Naruko asked more out of surprise than acceptance.

"**Yes. I bet that not only will she like your new body but that if you asked to include other women into your love lives she would say yes.**"

"Hinata would never say yes to that!"

"**Oh you know her so little.**"

And with that the giant fox retreated back to her mind with only its booming laugh echoing in her head. Nonetheless this left her with new doubts in her. Was it true? Could Hinata possible like this new body that made her both male and female? If so why would she be okay with adding more females? Was she not good enough? Was her love not enough to please the princess? Was-

"No." her ordered herself "Stop thinking of the negatives Naruko. This is not like you." She added while looked at the eyes of her reflection. "Okay. We- No I can make it through this. I'll finish my shower, go rent one of those cheese romance movies and buy the ingredients for our dinner. Then I'll cook that fancy dinner I promised her we'll eat, talk about how things are going and then see the movie. *shakes her head* No, we eat and then I talk to her about this."

Then she sighed in misery and rested her forehead on the mirror was her resolve faded away.

"Then I'll see the movie alone once she leaves me out of disgust. Dammit Kurama… Next time you want to change my body into something else try and ask me first so I can shoot down."

Why did she have to fall in love with the one give she knew was a total lesbian? Why couldn't she still have a hidden crush on Sakura or maybe Ino who was bi? Oh yeah, she remembered now. Hinata was the one that saved her butt against her of Neji, Pain attack, Neji's death and Obito's hatred.

"Dammit Kurama… Why did have ruin this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Hyuga Compound – Hinata's Room]

Hinata didn't know what to do right now.

She just so… so…

"Oh sweet loving cinnamon buns! I'm just so happy!" Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga Clan and girlfriend of Uzumaki Naruko, squeaked into her pillow. She was just positively bursting from love right now. Naruko not only asked her out on a date no Naruko asked her out on the date. Sure they being going out for two months now which still felt like a dream to her but tonight would be different then all of the other dates they've been to.

Tonight… tonight they would…

"Your squeaking again Onee-chan." Hinabi voice suddenly broke through her Naru-Dream Mode as her liked to call it. She eep'ed like a child being caught with their hand on the cookie jar.

"H-H-Hanabi-chan! H-H-How long have you been there?" Hinata stuttered out of embarrassment for been caught by her little sister. Said sister was smirking up a storm at her for making stutter. Sure she had managed to get over most if not all of it during this passing years and dating Naruko helped even more so when around her love. But still the thing tended to come full force whenever someone caught her thinking, and on the very rare occasion, less than proper things.

'_Thankfully Otou-san has never caught Naruko-chan and in anything other than kissing._' she thought with a blush at remembering all of those close calls she and Naruko had. But then again who could blame her when Naruko was so hands on during their make-out session both in the figurative and literal meanings.

"I'm still here." the younger Hyuga reminded her with a little annoying voice just to embarrass her more. It work just as well as her imouto new it would. Cheeky little devil.

"S-S-Sorry Hanabi-chan. I'm just-"

"Happy that Naruko-neechan is going to pop your cherry?"

"Hanabi!" the first princess of the Hyuga admonished in surprise. '_Since when are 12 years so unclothe?_' she thought a little mortified while her little sister just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please nee-chan. You know as well as I do that we Hyuga women are after from the delicate and innocent flowers everyone thinks we are." the second princess announced while she moved to beside her sister. Hinata for her part gave a small laugh before moving a little to let her sister sit on the bed.

"That maybe true but it doesn't mean you should talk like that."

"The old man can suck a lemon for all I care. But enough about that. You're changing the topic." Hanabi announced grinning at Hinata. "So tell me O-nee-chan…" she stared while her grin grew to near biju proportions "Did you follow my advice and ask Yamanaka-san to help you buy some sexy lingerie?"

"Y-Y-Yes." the bluenette while turning red and holding her pillow closer to her chest.

"Oh? Can I see it then?" the brunette questioned with fascination in her white eyes.

"No!" the older female screamed as her face became a bright crimson. "It's too embarrassing and besides… Those are for Naruko's eyes only!"

"It's an orange thong isn't it?" the younger inquired with a smirk. Once she saw her sister sudden jump she could only grin harder. "HA! I knew it! Moegi owes me an ice cream now." she proclaimed with pumped fist of triumph.

"So you two are girlfriends then!" Hinata was quick to accuse to get the heat off of her.

"Nope!" Hinabi responded just as quickly before looking at her sister with a winning smirk. "We're just friends with benefits but it's mostly kissing since I'm only 12 and she's 14. Not to mention she has a crush on Konohamaru while I more partial to the cute Koji-kun from the intermediate class."

"W-W-Wait… Isn't Koji-kun a branch member?"

"Yep."

"Which is against the Main Brach rules?"

"Not that either of us care about them much."

"And two years younger than you?"

"Didn't Kiba-niisan say you have to pick'em young to train them well."

"He was talking about dogs."

"I know. Anyway, I just came here to tell you I could hear your squeaking from down the hall so you try and keep low or go out for a while."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy that tonight we're going to be more."

"I know and I am happy for you Onee-chan." Hinabi said while hugging her older sister "You deserve to be happy."

"Oh thank you Hanabi-chan." Hinata answered back and hugged her back. They sat there enjoying their sister bonding time before Hinabi remember something in her pocket.

"Oh yeah, take this so you don't get pregnant."

The box of condoms was presented.

The pillow was launched.

And war was declared!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Naruko Uzumaki's House]

(6:00pm)

Things were looking a little bit better since this morning.

Naruko had managed to finally shower even she had experience her first erection as well as her first ejaculation. For that moment was both exhilarating and mortifying. Sure she wasn't a virgin give that one drunken night during the training trip with Jiraiya.

Boy had Jiraiya been pissed when he found her naked that morning in the arms of a hunk from the Land of Lighting. Poor had nearly gotten a castration by Rasengan thankfully she had managed to kick the face hard enough to launch him away from the enrage Sannin. Of course such a tactic canceled any chance of a second date but then again she didn't know the guys in the begging so other than great sex she didn't see much potential in a relationship with him.

Plus now she had a good girlfriend for as long as it lasted.

"Which will probably be until tonight anyway." Naruko thought with a sigh as she check on the food.

Not many people knew considering Naruko's addiction but the reality was that the Uzumaki was pro-level chef if you let her and she wanted something other than ramen. This had been something Jiraiya had found out on bet one night and had try, successfully, to cultivate in her. Hence why she was putting it into practice right now and hopefully lessen the blow to Hinata with what happened today.

"And what a day it was…" she said remembering how her morning or more specifically her day had turned out….

{_Long Flashback no Jutsu… Start!_}

"Kami-sama, how do get manage to live with this thing?" Naruko asked herself after finally managing to get out of the shower. Normally she didn't take long with her baths even when cleaning her mid-back length hair but today turned out to be an entirely new experience. Said experience was thanks to her new appendage that just didn't want to go down unless she helped it.

She lost count how many times she came but by the time she had finally gone limp it was already 10:00am. That meant, to both her horror and surprise, she had been in the shower for 4hrs pleasuring herself. To her amassment she didn't feel sore and knew she could go for more if she wanted. Thus she came to one of two conclusions: Either she was sex-starved or Jiraiya's perverted influence and books had finally taken effect on her.

"Finally won didn't you Ero-sessin, huh?" she asked to one of his photos in her night stand. It was one they had take on a festival for one of the countries outside of the Elemental Nations. She totally forgot what was being celebrated but she did remember the beautiful orange kimono the old man gotten her for that. It was covered in foxes and flame much to their amusement.

"We really went wild with the games that day. We we're like a grandfather and granddaughter that day." she commented lost in the wonderful old memory. But then she shook her head and got back at the task in hand. Said task was getting dressed which was going to be a little troublesome to quote a lazy friend of hers.

Her tops could still fit her like always but her new tool was getting in the way of her bottoms. She normally wore orange slightly see-through tangas with laces. It was one of the few things she did use to make herself feel sexy to right now it wasn't do it. After all even if her balls were in the rest of her penis was burst out and hanging there like it was mocking her. In the end she choose to humiliating put a sock on the thankfully now significantly smaller member.

"Really? How can it so freaking big when it's hard? I don't you could even fit it in your month let alone down there!" the blond mumbled while a pair of black sweatpants, a white t-shirt and orange jersey with the symbol of the leaf on the back red. "At the pants are loose enough that no one should notice the sudden bulge in my pants."

After that she put on her ninja sandals and was out the door.

Her first was the clothing store to buy a new wardrobe filled with male cloths. Regretfully her first obstacle presented itself to her that day. Not on the form of cloths. Not the form of an annoying or persistent sales person. It was not even a judgmental clerk at the counter. Oh no… it was much worse than any of those combined.

"Well well well, this is an unusual surprise. What are you doing here hero-girl?"

"Hello Ino-chan. I am buying cloths as you can see." the whiskered female responded to her fellow blond and all around unapologetic flirt.

"Oh I see that!" Ino told as she reached her friend. Then she got the same look a cat get when they cornered the mouse. "What I find interesting is that you're buying _male_ clothing. Something you want to share with me? Maybe a special secret like you wanting to be a guy for your girl? Mhmm?" she inquired as she practically smelled something gossipy.

"Hehe, yeah let's go for that." Naruko said while subtly leaning away from her friend. '_Damn you! You stupid penis! Don't get excited by my friend's boobs!_' she yelled in her mind once she felted the tingle in her lower region upon seeing her fellow kunoichi's breast bounce when she leaned.

"You do know you don't have to change for her. She likes the way you are and you know that." the Yamanaka princess told her with a compassioned gaze.

'_That's the part that worries me._' the Uzumaki though with guilt and her friends only help to make her feel worst about the whole thing. "Even still a princess should get her prince right. So if Hinata choose me at think I should at least try something." she ended up responding. This got Ino giggling in quite a cute fanshion.

"Well you certainly are dashing when you want to be." the mind walker said while smirking. The faster then Naruko she grabbed a handful of the orange kunoichi's butt. "And with a very good figure to mash."

"Hehe, yeah. Right." Naruko laugh marvelously while slapping the hand away for her ass else her other brain start getting ideas and she did something that would make her grave even deeper. "Just keep your hands off please."

"Oh I'm pretty sure Hinata-chan wouldn't mind sharing her trophy with me." Ino announced as took her hand back and wiggled her eyebrows. When her fellow blond blush and stayed silenced she just burst laughing before slapping her on her back. "Oh I am just messing with you! Hinata-chan is a good friend and while I may be many things one I am not is a boyfriend stealer or in this case girlfriend stealer."

"T-T-Thanks… I guess." the orange kunoichi responded in a slightly shocked state. Then she blinked when Ino took out a notepad and pen from out of nowhere just like a well trained shinobi should. "What is that?"

"A list of things you should buy." the fashionista announced while handing her the notes alongside a smirk. "If you want to be dashing you should dress the part. For that you need to know what to buy."

"Ah…" was all Naruko could respond as the Yamanaka started to back to her own shopping.

"By the way Naruko…" Ino started as she was behind Naruko. Then she quickly hug the woman from behind and made sure to press all of herself to the strong back as she put her lips close to the Uzumaki's ear. "I wouldn't mind being trapped between your bodies."

And with that the mind walker left humming without knowing the reaction she caused on the heroine.

"Dammit…" Naruko curse with her face on her hands to hide her blush. "That nearly made me so hard."

{_Flashback no Jutsu… End!_}

After that thankfully the only other female friend that Naruko had run into was Tenten and that was when she was already buying food. So nothing sexual happened expect for that one moment Tenten had grabbed two cucumbers to compare them. Naruko's overactive imagination had taken a nose dive into the perv-zone but thankfully she was quick to stop that line of thinking.

Anyway now Naruko was ready for whatever disaster came tonight.

She had gone to her bedroom to dress while leaving a clone to finish the cooking. So now she was dress in a pair of black shoes, black dress pants, under which she wore boxers, and a dark orange short sleeve button dress shirt. As were made for a male user so she had to buy the smaller size but thankfully it still made her look good in her quite well.

Then as if the bells were tolling for her the house's front bell rung to signal Hinata's arrival.

*Sigh*

"Here we go Naruko. Tonight we either save this thing or let everything go down the drain." she told herself while looking at her mirror. Then with one final calming breath she went to her door and opened it. What she saw nearly made her mouth fall to the floor.

Hinata was standing beside her a near see-through burnt orange blouse that accentuated her top heavy figure thank to the deep V-cut that a nice amount of cleavage. Then for the bottom part she wore a simple line long black skirt that ended a little pass her knees. The rest of the Hyuga's delectable legs were covered in light nylon orange stockings. As for her feet they were inside a pair of black stiletto sandals with water like pattern.

For many this would be a simple outfit but for Naruko it was not. She loved Hinata hence her biased made the outfit seem godsend. It also help a little that she had been somewhat horny all day thanks to her new member. Hence just the modest show of skin was enough to get her hot under the collar.

"H-H-Hello Naruko-chan. How are you tonight?" Hinata asked while lightly blushing at her dates chosen outfit. She had always thought Naruko was beautiful and somewhat handsome given the occasion but the male clothes really brought that out.

"Good." Naruko responded with half lid eyes as she looked at her girlfriend. "God you look so hot." she added unconsciously which only made the Hyuga blush even more.

"T-T-Thank you." the bluenette said while she continued to blush under the siring gaze of her lover. But then she noticed they stayed like that in the silence of sexual tension for a good few minutes. Thankfully she managed to find the courage to bring down her blush as she looked up at those deep blue eyes. "Can I come in?" she managed to asked without a stutter.

"Huh?" the blond answered blinking. Then her brain finally restarted and the question registered. "Oh! Yeah yeah! Come in please!" she said and moved aside to let her girlfriend in. The princess for her part gave a small bow in thanks and entered. However to the girls surprise upon entering the threshold her nose was assaulted with a delicious and practically knee quivering smell.

"Wow… That smells fantastic. What are you making?" Hinata asked as she tried to keep herself from drooling at the smell of cooking meat. However her reaction made her cross-dressing girlfriend laugh in self-satisfaction.

"Why don't you close your eyes without using your Byakugan and maybe I'll show you."

"How will you show me if I have my eyes close?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Miss Smarty Pants. Now come on. Close your eyes and let me guide to the dining table so we can eat."

With that the blue haired princess closed her eyes and let herself be lead to the dining room. As she walked with trust in her lover she noticed something about the Uzumaki. She could tell that her lover was nervous and she could tell it was not simply because of what both where going to try to do tonight.

No, this nervousness was one born from worry of rejection. It was like the Uzumaki now had a secret that she thought would make Hinata not love her anymore. This made Hinata's own imagination run wild for a while but she stopped herself before it got too far. She chooses to trust Naruko to tell her what was wrong.

Hence was she was finally sited she waited for whatever was be shown to her. Then both her ears and nose were attacked with a new sensation. Her ears caught the sound of a soft clacking that signal a bowl being put in front of her. As for her nose she caught the scent of meat.

"Tada! You can open your eyes now!" Naruko announced and Hinata did so.

"Wow… What is it?" Hinata questioned at the delectable dish she saw in front of her.

When she had heard the clank of the bowl she had taught they were going to eat ramen. Not that she minded considering she knew her lover's possible religious addiction to the food but she also thought that Uzumaki would have made something more for them. So it came to nice surprise for her when the dish in front of her was definitely not a ramen bowl.

She didn't know what it was but it made her drool. The dish was a bowl filled to the very top with rice. Then on top of the rice there was a sizzling meat cut perfectly to let its juices out to soak the rice below it. But it didn't end there as above the meat there was a small mountain of rice sprinkled with finely cut onions and the rice mountain itself was showered in soy sauce.

"It's called Chaliapin Steak Don. The ingredients are beef sirloin, onion, pepper, salt, potato scratch, rice and umeboshi paste. As for the sauce I used red wine, soy sauce and butter to cook the beef." Naruko explained from the opposite side of the table. "Now take a bite and tell me what you think!"

With that Hinata took hold of her chopsticks and dug in…

The loud, crude, sensual, unashamed and completely orgasmic moan that escaped her mouth made her girlfriend stop mid-bite.

"This… This…" was all she could say as she took her second, third, fourth and fight bites in quick succession. She just couldn't stop eating! It was like the bowl itself was eating her instead, no, consuming her with its flavor.

Naruko for her part tried to continue eating her dish but that was proving a struggle.

'_Oh. Dear. Kami-sama!_' the recently made hermaphrodite started thinking in distress. '_I didn't think my cooking would make her moan like that! Oh my God! Stop moaning Hinata-chan! You're making me hard as hell! The last thing I want right now is to rip my pants with freaking erection cause by my girlfriend EATING!_' she added while trying to eat her own food.

Thankfully Naruko was used to using her willpower to ramp straight through problems. Thus she was able to use every single ounce of it to partially drown out those wonderful sounds of euphoria coming from her lover. Regretfully by the time Hinata had finish eating Naruko was still left with half a hard on much to her charging.

_*Loud and slow moan*_

"Wow Naruko-chan… That was incredible!" the Byakugan princess finally commented after she had finished her food. "I've never felt like this from just eating!"

"I will say." the blushing jinchuriki responded while trying to control herself.

"You should have told me you were such a great cook." the lavender eye girl complemented with an adorable smile. "You know… I would have come to eat a lot earlier if I had known." she added honestly. However she noticed that seemed to cause her lover to become suddenly down casted.

"Hinata-chan… I…" Naruko started but couldn't finish and looked down at her empty bowl. Seeing this the Hyuga heiress got up from her chair and walk to the Uzumaki.

"Naruko-chan." Hinata said while putting her hand on her lover's shoulder. "I know you have something to tell me my love. So please tell. You know very well I will hear you out and try to work with you."

The blond looked up at her girlfriend's eyes and could only find pure honesty and concern. It could only make her sigh and feel even more guilt. In the next few moments she was going to betray this beautiful woman and break her heart.

"It's… It's not that easy." she finally commented while sighing. Nonetheless she got up from her chair and took hold of her love's hand. "Let's go the couch… we'll talk there, okay?"

With that she led the worried princess to the living room where they took their sit alongside each other. However after minutes of silence past it became apparent to Hinata that the topic was much more serious than she thought. She also noticed how Naruko was pretty much acting like she did during their Genin days. In turn Hinata decided she would be the brave one and did something she knew would snap her girl out of her funk.

This act was her quickly sitting on her girlfriend's lap while facing. She also made sure that the soundly surprised blond was trapped between her legs while she held the whiskered female's shoulders with her hands. Then when Naruko opened her mouth to question this sudden action Hinata quikly capture her mouth with her own.

What follow next was not a simple soft and loving kiss or a gentle one. In fact the kiss they share was better compared to a ravenous hunger for the other. Lips smashed against each other, tongues were battling each other and at least one pair hands slowly started rooming the body of one of the females. This in turn made Hinata satisfied to feel that her lover still responded to her.

However as those strong hands kept moving up and down her back she felt the heat between her legs. Thus she lowered herself and grinded her core against Naruko's large, hard-

"Wait… What?" Hinata suddenly inquired while breaking the kiss and raised herself to look down.

However the sudden loose of weight on her snapped Naruko from her lust haze to see Hinata looking at the tent stand inside her pants. Panic set in and she desperately pushed the bluenette hard off of her. The Byakugan user surprised by the sudden movement from her love didn't act quickly and ended landing on her butt.

"I-I-I think you show go!" Naruko yelled frantically as her face turned to horror at both her action and realizing how her body reacted to the other woman's body.

"Naru-" was all the confused female could get out before the blond screamed out the name of one of her well known jutsus.

"KAGEBUSHION NO JUTSU!" the Uzumaki screamed and in an instant four clones appeared around the Hyuga. Then before Hinata could even say anything they grabbed her by her arms and legs. Not a moment later they picked her up and started to run for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Hinata announced to the clones.

Before any of them could retort she move her hands and stuck her fingers on the arms of the clones holding hers. The sudden shock made them let go but it was not strong enough to dispel them. Seeing this she braced her arms down as she landed and rapidly pushed herself forward to the other two clones. The clones holding her legs were a little faster and let go but Hinata took that moment to use her natural flexibility.

She did this by tucking in her legs and landed once more on her hand. Then she did a hand stance and snap-kicked the surprised clones in the face. Not stopping there she rapidly spun around into an upside down spin kick that caught all four clones which managed to dispel them.

Not wanting to lose momentum she landed on her feet and shoot towards the living room. There she found two other clones ready to jump her. However her byakugan had already seen this therefore she was able to channel enough chakra into her limbs for the need burst of speed. With that she dispatched both clones in quick succession and then she followed it with a jumping tackle toward her distress girlfriend.

Naruko saw and swiftly jumped to the side to evade the tackle. This causes the Hyuga to land face first into the couch with enough momentum to tip it over backwards. That event caused the Uzumaki to momentarily stop in worry for the female. However that moment of worry prove to be her downfall as she was quickly hit by a strong Air Palm that launched her backwards.

Thankfully she landed on her black leather recliner chair. Not thankfully however was that this chair turned into a trap as her torso was quickly trapped in a very thin a strong wire.

"Ow… I can't believe you actually brought Ninja Wire on our date." Naruko finally moan in both pain and defeat.

"I didn't want to hurt you but your being irrational Naru-chan." Hinata commented back walking in front of her after securing the wire behind the chair. "I really am sorry if you hate me for this but I want to know what you're hiding if we're going to be together." she add while kneeling down in front of the Uzumaki's pants.

"It's not something you will enjoy." was all the blond said as she closed her eyes. As she did so she heard the clack of her belt being loosen, her zipper getting undone and then the subsequent gasp when her boxers where pulled down.

"This is…" Hinata started in surprise.

"A penis." Naruko finished in self disgust.

"Naruko…" she heard her name spoken softly. "Oh baby…" was the second thing she heard before her lips were capture. However the kiss was soft, gentle and full of love she only knew could come from her lover. Once the kiss was finish she slowly opened her eyes to see the woman of her life gently and lovingly smiling at her.

"You didn't have to do this. Naruko-chan, I loved you like you were and everything that comes with it. But if you want to be a transgender I'll support you every step of the way my love."

"I knew you won't understand that's why… Wait-What?" the Uzumaki question dumbly as what the Hyuga had said registered in her brain. Her question was received with a smile by the other kunoichi.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you think you need to be a man to please me." Hinata spoke softly as she leaned in for another quick kiss. "However I will always love and your body no matter what form it takes." she added and slowly lowered to her love's new member. "Let me show you."

"Wha-" was as Naruko could say before her entire body went rigid upon feeling Hinata's lips kiss the shaft. It did take her new tool more than a second to practically jump at full attention. Hinata for her part had to blink a few times in amazement. Then she start blushing like that sun upon realizing she was the cause of the awakening of the beast now standing before her.

"W-W-Wow… I've heard that during the surgery the size is determent by the patient's chakra reserves b-b-but I never thought they could be this big." the bluenette told in awe of member which stood at least a full inch taller than her head and was thick enough to cover half of her face. Then she gave a small nervous laugh. "I guess this record breaker is to be expected from the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko and one of the saviors of the ninja world."

"S-S-Shouldn't you be passed out by now?" Naruko inquired to her surprisingly conscious and supposedly shy girlfriend. Said girlfriend blink before looking up at her and then gave her slow but very seductive smirk not ever previously seen on the Hyuga's face.

"I've waited too long to let that happen now." Hinata announced as she activated her byakugan without a single seal and slowly took hold so the hermaphrodite's penis. "Plus…" she started while moving her lips closer to the shaft. "You must have *kiss and rise* paid a fortune for this surgery *kiss and rise*and I would fail *kiss and rise* as a girlfriend *kiss and rise* if I didn't tested out full" she added between each kiss as she rose its length. Then she reached that tip which was still covered with foreskin.

However what got her even harder, if it was possible at this point, was when pressed her mouth on the tip and took back at her. The Uzumaki could only gulp and grip armrests for dear life to hold her sanity as she saw the expression been thrown at her. It was a mixture of wanting, carnal lust, begging for approval and somehow the adorable innocent cutes or a baby bunny about to eat its first carrot. How this was all possible while Hinata was still using the byakugan Naruko didn't know but she could only gulp once more and grip that armrest hard enough for her knuckles to pop.

The princess took that as her signal of approval and turned back to her new toy.

At first she just slowly and gentle stroke it along its length while keeping her lips just touching the foreskin. Not only could her feel the burning heat but every one of her digits and lips could feel pulse and tremble from the piece of male anatomy made. Then with her byakugan powered up just enough to make the skin transparent let her eye how both blood and chakra were pumping into due to her ministration.

It wanted release.

It yearned for it.

It _begged_ for it.

It _needed it_!

She would not make so easy for it.

This was her moment to shine and she was going to show everything she had.

Thus Hinata softly nibbled on the tip while she continued to stroke the length. It wasn't painful but enough to make the hermaphrodite release a primal growl from their throat. Take that as a sign of approval she took hold of more skin with her lips and started to pull down. It was slow, painfully so, and she enjoyed every second of as her eyes noticed how her lover's blue eyes were begging to cloud of lust. Then to add to her new found power trip she saw Naruko's started to turn into an almost begging one after she finally fully exposed the tip.

"Naruko-chan" the dominating princess started as squeezed the member with on her and tucked her hair behind her ear with another. "Want this don't you?" she asked as gave the tip a flicker with her tongue and got a taste of pre-cum. "You want me to do this don't?" she inquired next in a tone that made it clear she already knew the answer but wanted to hear it. Yet was dominating, collected and in control as she appeared to be right now her mind anything but. '_Oh dear Kami-sama! What's happening to me? I-I-I feel so empowered and dominating! Am I actually enjoying seeing Naruko-chan under my thumb?_'

"Y-Y-Yes." Naruko responded and also answered her love's internal question. The submissive and also shy way the answer had been a momentary surprise to the Hyuga but she quickly followed through with her new role.

"Then you know what you have to say." Hinata commanded as licked up half of the member and took a good whiff of its musky aroma. "Beg for me." she ordered by accident and for moment taught she had taken it too far.

"P-P-Please…" the jinchuriki started softly and unknowingly erased her lover's doubts. "Please… please I beg you… put my dirty cock inside your mouth!" she pleaded almost as her sanity depended on it and then she added "Please my mistress."

The way it was said…

The way it was expressed…

The way in burned her very core…

The way it gave more control that she ever had ….

The way it showed such desire, such need, want and willingness to let go…

It all made her feel like a goddess ready to decide the fate of a mortal. It made her feel that it was her who had the power, that she was the one in control, that she was the one giving the order and that it was her and her alone that would decide what would happen next.

It scared her to think that she was feeling all of this and it made her feel somewhat ashamed when she was acting like Naruko had become her play thing. However her carnal lust and new found assertiveness were winning over most of her other brain functions. Thus knowing that she was feeling all of this because she was the one causing Naruko to act like this she only had two words to say.

"Good. Girl." the newly awaken dominatrix told both her submissive lover and herself.

And with that the game started.

She began putting the now expose tip in her mouth and sucked on it like lollipop. She also made sure that each suckle would make a clear sound for Naruko to hear. The Uzumaki for her part threw her head back with a primal groan and then her eyes rolled back as she felt the Hyuga's tongue swirl around her tip. However Hinata, with her knowledge of the human body, suddenly got a devilish idea.

Thus she suddenly inserted what she could of her tongue into the hermaphrodite's urethra to create a makeshift plug. Then she started channeling chakra into her fingertips and slowly ran them up and down the penis' length. Both the wordless scream and increase pulse from her love told her than plan was working as she wanted.

'_I guess this is why the scroll holding __**Sensual Fist**__ is give to all female Hyugs when they come of age._' the junken user though in satisfaction. Then she gave a soft chuckle which caused a small vibration around her love's member. '_There truly is no better pleasure then to see your love wither from your loving touch._' she mentally recited one of the passages from the scroll.

But this wasn't enough for her right now. She wanted more power, more control, more of her love's taste and most of all she wanted to see her love in the thralls of ecstasy. Thus she slowly and methodically started to go down and take more of the 10inch beast inside her mouth. She wanted it all in her and wanted it now but she had to be carefully. The largest thing she ever had in her mouth before this had been a banana when she tried to see how her gag reflex was.

That had been a simple moment of impulse and curiosity which ended up pay as she learned she didn't have one. Therefore it gave her the idea to practice more incase one day Naruko wanted to use special toys on her. Now all of that training was being put to the test as slowly took more and more her. However half-way down Hinata stopped and pulled back up. Then when she reached the top she made sure to let go with a resonating _pop_ before looking at her girlfriend.

"Naruko-chan." the princess called out at the woman steadily losing her control. She knew that piece of information because when the blond look down her eyes hand bleed from deep blue to an almost luminescent purple with slits. It scared her a little but most of all it made her feel proud of that work she was doing. "Do you want more?"

"Yes *pant* Please! *pant* Just a little *pant* more and I can *pant* **cum!**" Naruko begged through pants although her voice became commanding with a biju's power backing it up. It made Hinata frown and she have one of her fingers tap the erection with a light junken strike. It wasn't strong enough to damage the appendage but it was enough to reestablish the chain of command. Though Hinata ended up smirking a little when she noticed Naruko actually seem to enjoy that little bit of pain.

'_We'll have to test that out later but right now I'm sticking with soft prickles._' she thought before continuing her role as _The Mistress_. "I am sorry but I simply can't do that." she explained as her byakugan noticed the Uzumaki's knuckles turning white from gripping the armrest so hard. "I have just begun my dear." she added and lowered her head once more.

However the moment she opened her mouth to finish eating her dinner she got a new and positively devilish idea. Thus she kissed the erection and got up to turned around leaving a disbelieving Uzumaki behind. Then she turned off the ceiling light of the living room and then she moved onto the kitchen, followed by the hall. After this she continued her trek through the modest house turning off each light and followed by closing the windows and pulling the curtains on them. Yet through it all she kept her eyes of her prey was everything was left in darkness and silence except for the clack of her heels.

Then when all was done she walked back to the living room and did the same with its windows and curtains. She could feel the violet feels watching and waiting for what she would do. She could also feel the immense carnal hunger that almost burned her body. She loved every bit of this feeling.

"Worry dear." Hinata ordered as she turned to still tied jinchuriki. "I'm almost done with the preparations." she said while moving beside the kunoichi and took hold of the lamp on the stand besides the chair. "Trust me. You're going to love this."

With that she took the chakra powered lamp and walked to the nearest wall. Then with the tree walking technique she scaled it until she reached the ceiling. Continuing on the ceiling she walked until she was right over Naruko. After this she kneeled and holding the lamp under her arm she went through a series of seals. When she finished her cheek puffed a little before spitting unto the ceiling. What she spat was a light green slime like substance which use to paste the lamp on the ceiling. Finally she turned on the lamp and jumped down.

She landed beside her still aroused but confuse lover. As she stood straight she gave the blond a kiss on the cheek before she moved out of the light. Of course during the walk she made sure her hips had good seductive swing to her just like she knew Naruko liked. But ounce she was out of the light she moved to Uzumaki's brand new sound system.

The must have cost a fortune and a half considering it both the regular cassettes and those new CDs. Nonetheless looked for one specific cassette she remembered catching Naruko dance one of the times she had stayed the night. Then she found it and smirked in anticipation of what she was going to do.

It was vulgar…

It was considered sexual…

It was considered humiliating…

It was not something she had ever done…

It was not something someone of her status should do…

It was everything she wanted to do to prove she loved Naruko how was willing to get a sex change for her.

"You know what Naruko-chan?" she whispered but she knew the other female had heard her. "I have always liked your choice of music. It can be so loud, full of energy, life and power just like you." she commented while placing the cassette in. "It's perfect for me right now." she finished as she turned on the sound system set the sound and let it go full blast.

(Nine Ich Nails – Closer)

Hinata quickly moved toward the light once more and stood in front of Naruko as the powerful beats started.

As the beat started Hinata looked at Naruko's eyes. She smile seductively and started to sway with each swing of her hips synchronizing with the beats. Then as the singer's voice start she put her hands on her hips. Slowly and sexually she ran her hands over herself while enfacing her figure.

Hips swayed while hands braced them. Breasts bounced and hands cradle them. One spin later shows a delectable round rear which is smacked by a wandering hand while its sister plays with hair. Then as she turns her head sideways to see her woman both of her hands hold hair she gradually slower her bottom with the song.

With each shake of her rear she could feel the Uzumaki's eyes on it and following with hunger. She knew this was dangerous because she was starving the true apex predator of this world. But she was already too deep to care or try to stop. All she could do now was give the caged animal another taste of her coming meal.

Hence her hands grabbed hem of her blouse. Then, as she slowly swayed back up, she pulled on the clothing until she stood full and took it off. Not a second later the princess spun around and Naruko was a pair of full and round Class E bombs being surprised by a custom made orange lace bra. Naruko for her part was more concern with seeing those sisters completely expose than feeling pride for being the first person to ever know her girlfriend's real size instead of what people thought they were. Her wish was granted when Hinata's hands moved to the front claps.

"Prepare yourself Uzumaki Naruko." Hinata ordered over the music. "You're about to see one of the most sought after treasure of Konohagakure."

Seconds later the claps was no more and Naruko was welcome to the view of her dreams. Hinata's breasts were now fully exposed to her in her perfect a large roundness as they gave a small bounce upon acquiring freedom. It was at that moment that her sanity nearly snapped alongside the steel threats binding her. Yet somehow she managed to stop herself from breaking free. Everything in her wanted it though.

She wanted to be free…

She wanted to eat that princess…

She wanted to devour every single bite…

But she couldn't now. This was her Mistress moment and a good pet follow orders even if it meant she pop up and to suck on those tantalizing inverted nipples. Hinata, having seeing the momentary struggle, decided she should at least give her girl a gift. Thus with bra still in hand she swayed to her love while making sure that each step with make her breast bounce.

"I'm sorry for being such a bad Mistress." Hinata said while carefully straddled Naruko. Then she hooked her bra around the whiskered female's neck and pulled her into her buxom. At the same time she made sure her bottom that was still shaking to the beat of the song was grinding the Uzumaki's large erection. "Here you are following all of my orders and I've yet to give you your treat." she whispered softly as she felt the hot breath her chest, the wet on her collar and sharpness of fangs as the flesh of left breast as nibbled on. "Will you forgive me if I give it to you now?" she asked while chewing her lip to stop herself from losing control.

Naruko didn't answer verbally however she did look into her eye. Lavender meets crimson with slit. Those eyes nearly devoured her completely right then and there but she was able to shut her eyes capture their owner's lips before losing herself. Yet even then she did not come out unscarred as her tongue was forced into a losing battle for dominance. But a quick chakra strike from the tip of her tongue changed that and she was able to break the heated kiss.

"Don't worry." she announced and started to crawl out of the chair. "We'll both enjoy this." she added and kneeled down to face to face with the tip of the Uzumaki's proud obelisk.

The kissed it softly before opening her mouth to take it in. Down once more she went swallowing the impressive length without trouble. However again upon each the half-way point she but the difference this was that she did so to place the rest between her breasts. The sensation of the act proved too much for Uzumaki to handle at that moment as her hip trusted upward.

The Hyuga was initially surprise by this and nearly choke but bob her head in time to stop that. Yet as the hips went down she knew they would react again and took it as a challenge. Thus she bobbed her head again and prepared for the trust into her throat. Sure enough it can once more full force even when she had pressed her breast harder onto the penis' sides. But she was not deterred by it as she bobbed her head up and down with each trust. At the same time she moved her hands, which were holding her twins, to move one before the other.

This cause more friction and pleasure in the member from what her byakugan could tell. Not to mention that it also made it so that something was constantly stroking the powerful erection. Furthermore both Hinata and Naruko eventually managed to sync their movements were one would trust up the other would bob down.

Naruko trusted and Hinata swallowed.

Naruko retreated and so did Hinata.

The breast however never stopped their own brand of ministration toward their new friend. But as heavenly as this situation was Naruko soon found herself at the edge of her limit and she suddenly stopped her trusting. Panting, with sweat pouring from her brow, crimson eyes hazed by lust and claws digging into the armrest she gritted her teeth while locking eye with the woman controlling her very soul.

No words were exchange for none were needed. As such the bluenette moved back to the tip and braced herself for what was to come. Her breasts however keep stroking it to help with the release. It only took a few more strokes before the Uzumaki threw her head back and gave a primal roar as she exploded it the Hyuga's mouth.

Hinata for her part tried, really tried, to swallow everything shooting at her but didn't seem to end. Sure enough she eventually had pull back completely less to drown in the white love juice of her lover. This in turn caused the remaining semen to hit her in the face and chest as she coughed a little from swallowing too much. When her impromptu shower have finally finish Hinata noticed three things.

#1 was that Naruko was still trying to come back for her high.

#2 was that Hinata saw not only were her face and breast covered in the milk white substance but so was part of her hair.

#3 which turned out to be the most important and shocking one was the Naruko's erection was still standing strong. It was almost as if was mocking all of her work.

'_Oh… It. Is. On!_' she mentally declared to her challenger. Then she said "You have been a very bad girl."

"Huh?" was all Naruko could asked as she looked towards her fabulous girlfriend even do her vision still pretty much white her orgasm. Regretfully for her the answer came in the form of a junken attack to her crotch. Not a moment later she felt her penis become swollen like it was about to pop. She could only gasp in both pain and pleasure at this which made it possible for Hinata to capture her mouth with one of those dangerous hands.

"It's not nice to tell your Mistress that she not doing her job right." Hinata commented while she was face to face with Naruko. The Uzumaki couldn't answer on the account of the two fingers inside her mouth. "Maybe it's time I punish you properly." she announced commandingly. If that was suppose to scare her it failed miserably considering the person that said was covered with her cum. It did however arouse her to no end and made her want more.

Hinata saw this and gave the erection a swift slap. The pained reaction was immediate and once more reestablish her as the dominate one. But not wanting to be seen as evil she used that same hand to scope up the semen on her chest and face. Then while making sure Naruko was looking she drank it as it was fine wine little by little and finished by licking her fingers and mouth.

"Now it's time for _your_ punishment and _my_ release." the Byakugan user announced while letting go of her girl's jaw. Then she turned around and pressed her butt against the erection. After which was started she started to grind against it with caring if her skirt got dirty.

Though that didn't matter much she hooked her finger around the bands and pulled it completely down. What meet Naruko's eyes was an orange lace garter belt attack to the light orange stocking and an orange g-string. Now with the burning meat between her buns Hinata turned her sideway to her lover.

"I hope you like it. I bought just for you with Ino-chan's help." the princess announced. At that moment the Uzumaki declared she would find a way to thank the Yamanaka Clan Matriarch in training for giving her such a gift. Those thoughts however were put in the back-burner when she heard claps being undone and saw the panty being thrown away.

Then the now bare mistress turned to the pet with a small smirk. Silently Hinata crawled on top of Naruko and pull on the lever of the recliner chair. As expected the chair folded back as compartment was open and Naruko's feet were raised. However wanting to show off some more Hinata gripped Naruko's sides and used them as leverage as she only used her legs to takes of the Uzumaki's pants. She even managed bend enough to throw them behind the tied female at the same time give her a clear view of a set of nether lips that were opened and very wet.

Then with that same flexibility the Hyuga princess bent back and straddle the Uzumaki just enough for her tip to entre. Naruko gulped hard. This was the true moment. It was the moment of no return once she full entered. This for a moment caused her worry but Hinata's kiss quickly defused it. Hinata even broke character and spoke to her with the same love, devotion and gentleness she fallen in love with.

"Naruko-chan" Hinata said as she placed her hand on her lover's whiskered cheeks. "I hope you're ready for this. We're about to become one. You will be my first and if the world lets us I hope you while also be my last. I love Uzumaki Naruko and nothing is this world will change that."

"I am ready to join with you tonight. While you may not be my first you are the first person to have ever given me such love and for that I thank you." Naruko and moved her head to kiss the palm of the hand resting on her face. Then she looked back at her lover. "You may say that I saved you from the darkness and loneliness of your life but you did the same for me. You were there for when I was scared to face Neji, when Pain had me cornered, when Neji died because of my weakness and wanting to see you again was one of the reasons why I fought so hard against Kaguya. Plus you were truly the one reason I face that idiot Toneri For that I thank you with all of my heart and can you that I love you Hyuga Hinata." she told and laid her heart bare to the world with smile. "Please let us become one."

With those finally words having reached deep into her soul Hinata let out a single tear of happiness and kissed her on the lips one more time. Then she went back to sitting on the tip of the member. It was big much bigger than anything she had ever imagined in any wet dream but she wouldn't back down. Hence she took one last calming breath and raised herself. Not a second later she slammed herself down to the hilt and completely tearing the wall of her innocence and childhood.

In that moment she learned two very important things. The first was that she was thankfully aroused enough and her vagina was flexible enough to somehow take in the full length of her endowed lover. The second thing she learned as tears involuntarily escape her was that she had not was prepared for the pain of being deflower as she thought.

"Hime…" she heard her love called out and she looked at the red eyes. "Hime try to move slowly at first. Trust me. It will help you a lot." Naruko told softly. At the same time she moved what she could of her arms so her hands were managing Hinata thighs and try to smooth the pain. Hinata for her part chuckled lightly at the turn of events.

"Hehe, I thought I was supposed to be the one giving orders around here." Hinata commented while drying her tears. Naruko her part chuckled like she had been told a good joke.

"You are but a pet always protects their mistress." she added through light chuckle. The laugh was then silenced by a light junken strike to the stomach.

"They also speak only when told to do so." the one responsible for the hit order but little malice in her. Nonetheless Hinata followed through with the advice once she braced her hand on Naruko's firm stomach. Also as her hand reach their destination they ventured underneath the shirt and she was presently surprised to find a nicely defined six-pack on her girlfriend's abdomen.

She then started to carefully move up and down just like Naruko told her. The pain was still there but thanks to the life she has lived as a kunoichi pain was not foreign to her. Thus as she keep moving her hips on her new sit the pain soon dulled and started to transform into pleasure. Soon enough she started to rock and hit more while she keep her eyes and bite her lips in pleasure. Naruko saw this expression and felt the nails giving into her abs which she took as her signal to trust.

The first trust came as a surprise to Hinata and yelped accordingly. However there was no denying the pleasure heard in her voice from it. This in turn made Naruko trust harder into her and got the same response. In fact the bluenette soon found herself being slammed by the powerful erection which was making her scream louder in pleasure each time. Then her byakugan caught sight of what was driving her over the edge.

She didn't know how but it appeared that her girlfriend was channeling chakra into her penis. Then with each trust that chakra was being released into her vaginal walls with very effective results. For a moment Hinata thanked every deity she knew for letting her capture such a gifted specimen that had a parchment for surprises. However that didn't mean she was going to let go of her role as the dominant one just yet.

As such she did the same with her vaginal walls and tightened them more than they already were. The Uzumaki's surprise blink made her smirk a little before she softened them again. But as a result this gave both women a new rhythm to follow which augmented their pleasure. Thus as a result it became a dance of capture and release as one body fell and the other rose.

Naruko rose and Hinata fell…

Naruko pillar unleashed its stored chakra when it hit Hinata's cervix.

Hinata would tighten her walls when the pillar tried to pull out of her.

It may have been needlessly complicated and possibly a little dangerous but they didn't care. This was their time, their game, their dance and what brought their bodies pleasure. It was their tug of war were both refuse to give up on bringing the other to ultimate pleasure. Both of them knew that in this battle neither would lose only win with the satisfaction of know they had brought each other previously unknown pleasure. As such both continued trusting into each other with reckless abandon.

Then it finally happened…

Hinata slammed herself down again and Naruko trust. However this time the Uzumaki managed to hit the Hyuga's hidden pleasure point. That result was instant as Hinata threw her head back and arc her back as she screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure. At the same time her walls completely trapped the hermaphrodite's pillar in a tight, heated and wet squeeze. Not a moment later Naruko herself popped her seeds with a primal roar that could be compared to a beast claiming its territory.

Thus Naruko Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga became one physically and spiritually as both their bodies and chakra collided in that single moment.

Though in the end the two of them did come down from her ultimate high back to consciousness. Then as their vision started to return the also remembered were they were and who they were. This in turn caused Hinata too steadily turn a very luminescent shade red which coated her entire body from head to toe. In fact Naruko would swear up and down she could see steam coming from the girl's head at that moment.

Not surprising Hinata quickly covered her face with her hand and duct into Naruko's still tangled chest. Naruko for her part chuckled at this considering not a few moments ago it had been this same woman that had been teacher the wonders of having a mistress to control her.

"I can't believe I did that." Naruko heard Hinata's muffled voice say. This only made her laugh harder.

"Me neither." the blond commented as she her chakra finally start to calm down. "It was super ultra mega awesome, dattebayo!" she added with a wide grin.

"You liked it?" Hinata blinked in surprise while coming out of her hiding spot. "B-B-But I was c-c-controlling you and giving you o-o-order. I even hit you!"

"Yep, you did and I liked it." the blue eyed female responded with a nod and added with a grin. "I may look all tough and I am most of the time but sometimes I _like_ to _not_ be the strongest one."

"So… So you still like me?" the lavender eye female asked shyly.

"Like you?" the whiskered woman inquired with a raised eyebrow. Then she smiled down at her love from ear to ear. "Babe I freaking love ya!" she declared whole heartedly. That declaration was enough to swell the Hyuga's heart and she crawled just enough to kiss her love thank you.

"Does that mean I can cut you out now Boss?" Naruko voice was heard between them. Blinking both to Hinata's right (Naruko's left) to see a clone of the Uzumaki standing at the edge of the light. She was scratching her head and looking like the caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Since when had you been here?" Hinata asked calmly though the tone of her voice and the stoic stare seemed far more accusing.

"Hehehe, Well my oldest memory goes until to the time you tied boss up so… Since the begging I guess?" the clone explained with a nervous chuckle and a shrug.

"So you saw everything?" the weirdly calm princess accused. The clone nodded as it already accepted its incoming death.

"Pretty much, yeah." it answered back and stared death in the face.

"I see." Hinata answered plainly…

….

….

….

….

She then promptly fainted on top of Naruko and this time they ready could see steam coming out of the top of her head. The clone for her part burst out laughing while her creator glared at her.

"HAHAHA! I guess her Byakuga was too concentrated on your cock to see me!" the copy proclaimed while laughing. Thankfully it didn't take long for the laughing to be reduced to mild giggle as she looked at her boss.

"If you are quite done please shut up and cut me out already." Naruko finally commanded.

"Aye Aye Ma'am!" the clone acknowledged with a salute before producing a kunai. She then proceeded to walk behind the recliner chair and cut the string holding the wire in place. Then she walked back in front and pulled the unconscious female from her boss. After this the original started to take off the remaining thread alongside her shirt. "Hey I have a question." the clone suddenly spoke while looking at the knocked out girl. "You think I could-"

"No you can't." Naruko quickly cut in before the clone could finish. Then she finish striping the last bit of cloths and glared at the clone while taking Hinata back. "She's unconscious and even if she weren't with my size we would need a lot a lubricant before even trying that."

"Tsk. She looks like she would like it." the clone grumbled and then her eyes wandered towards the Hyuga's bottom. "Her ass is certainly big enough to take it."

"*sigh* Just get the blanket and turn off the music and lamp." Naruko tiredly ordered as she leaned back on the chair and hugged her naked goddess.

"Aye Aye" the clone responded and made two other clones. One went to turn off the music and the other jump onto the ceiling while she went to look for the extra blanket inside the bedroom closet.

"When are you going to tell her that you didn't get a sex change and this is all Kurama-niisan's doing?" the clone on the ceiling asked while turning off the lamp.

"Tomorrow." she responded sincerely. "Hopefully it will be after a nice _long_ shower that may or may not include activities of the sexual nature." she added as she felt Hinata bury her face into her chest.

"Hehehe, Sure they won't." the clone chuckled as she and her sister proceeded to open the windows around the house once their original job was done.

With that the two lovers were left alone to sleep in each other's arms as their bodies basked in the aftermath of their love making.

* * *

Please Fav &amp; Review my dears!


End file.
